The invention relates to a gas dust-removing filter of the kind incorporating filter tubes having a flattened oval cross-section, including spacing elements insertable through appropriately profiled perforations of a partition vertically dividing the filter casing into a clean gas chamber and a gas dust-removing chamber and being sealed at the clean gas side and supported at the free extremity on the rear wall of the casing.
Filter tubes or hoses for gas dust-removing filters of this kind are frequently provided with a spacing element, e.g. consisting of flattened-oval rings joining together longitudinal bearers, which keeps the plane and parallel tube surfaces apart during the dust-removing operation; due to their considerable length of 2 meters for example, these spacing elements may become twisted towards the open ends of their filter tubes or hoses in the dusty gas chamber, so that adjacent filter tubes come into contact and thereby impair the performance of the filter.
It is an object of the invention to locate and hold the ends of such long flattened-oval filter tubes in a fixed position with their major axis in a vertical disposition, so as to prevent or minimize twisting of the filter elements along their length.